Sweden (Birger Jarl)
Sweden led by Birger Jarl is a custom civilization by grant, with contributions from Chrisy15 and danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Kingdom Of Sweden' From the Swedes of the Viking era, medieval Sweden emerged as a loose federation of provinces. The local chieftains from time to time proclaimed themselves rulers over all Sweden when in reality each formally exerted power only over his own province. It appears that the Swedish provinces were first united in the 12th century. The oldest document in which Sweden is referred to as a united and independent kingdom is a papal decree, by which Sweden in 1164 became a diocese with its own archbishop in Uppsala. Sweden in the 12th century consisted of Svealand and Götaland, which were united into a single kingdom during the first half of that century Birger Jarl ' Birger Jarl, also known as Birger Magnusson, was a Swedish statesman, Jarl of Sweden and a member of the House of Bjelbo, who played a pivotal role in the consolidation of Sweden. Birger also led the Second Swedish Crusade, which established Swedish rule in Finland. He is traditionally attributed to having founded the Swedish capital, Stockholm around 1250. Birger used the title of Duke of Sweden throughout his rule, inspired by the hierarchies of Western European countries. Under his rule, he made the country more civilized by enacting laws that protected the rights of women and doubled the penalties for crimes against the church and the king’s councils and presided over the growth of what would later become the administrative capital of Sweden, Stockholm. Although his role in founding the city is debated, it is clear that he promoted its growth to curb the power of Swedish magnates and barons, and to attract merchant investment from the Holy Roman Empire and other kingdoms. 'Dawn of Man "Pious Birger Magnusson, Regent, Duke and Jarl of the Kingdom of Sweden, your people revere your memory. Born from the turbulent houses of the Swedish royalty, you rose to prominence as a warrior and a statesman, beating back foreign invaders and centralizing state power. By the mid-13th century you were the supreme regent of the kingdom, promoting relations with the Papacy and leading the Second Swedish Crusade, where you converted heathens to the will of God. Sweden was left all the more powerful and unified from your thirty years as overlord. Noble Jarl, your people are once again compromised by conflict at home and afar, threatened by heathen forces at every turn. The noble monarchy of Sweden lies in ruins from centuries of decadence, usurped by pretenders and false nobility. Will you take up the mantle to bring Sweden to greatness once more? Will you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? " Introduction: "Greetings, foreigner! I am the Duke of this land, an island of God in a heathen sea. I hope you are of the Christian faith, lest you risk my wrath... " Defeat: "Sweden survives no more. I give the Jarldom and its providence to you." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *1 Magistrates.|rewards = Puppet cities connected to the capital are annexed, providing a trade route slot. *Note: the cost increases with the number of puppet cities.}} Faith. *1 Magistrates.|rewards = New Citizens born in Cities following your capital's majority religion or your founded religion are immediately converted. Gain a cathedral in the capital if you have an active research agreement. *Note: the cost increases with the number of followers of your religion or the majority religion in the capital.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now joining communal raids and reaping the rewards! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''grant: Art, Core, Design, Lua, Mod Support *''Chrisy15: User Interface *''Danrell'': Graphics (Unit Model) Category:All Civilizations Category:Grant Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Sweden